Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a liquid discharge head.
Description of the Related Art
An ink jet recording head is mentioned as an example of a liquid discharge head. As a process for producing this liquid discharge head, there is known a process in which a side wall of a flow path is formed on a substrate on which an energy-generating element for discharging a liquid is arranged, a plate member covering the flow path surrounded by the side walls is bonded thereon, and a discharge port is then provided at a predetermined portion of the plate member to form a discharge port forming member.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-230234 discloses a process for producing an ink jet recording head, which has the following steps:    a step of forming a side wall of a flow path which will become a part of a flow path forming member on a substrate having an energy-generating element for discharging an ink and a supply port for supplying the ink to the energy-generating element;    a step of bonding a layer which will become a part of the flow path forming member on the side wall of the flow path;    a step of providing a water-repellent layer on a surface of the layer bonded on the side wall of the flow path; and    a step of forming a discharge port on the layer on the surface of which the water-repellent layer is provided.
According to the production process disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-230234, which has the step of forming a top portion of the flow path on the flow path wall provided on the substrate, an ink jet recording head in which discharge ports are arranged at a high density can be produced with good accuracy while reducing the production cost.